


【铁虫】天香（性转/pwp）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warming：pp性转！未成年性爱预警！旗袍play&乳交&骑乘play！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	【铁虫】天香（性转/pwp）

Petra那天只是想去买一件礼服。  
她和Tony在渡轮事件后没怎么见面，男人没收了她的战衣，叮嘱她好好考虑上大学的事，不要再不自量力做那些危险的副业，之后对方就继续满世界开会去了。  
虽然和钢铁侠谈恋爱有时就是不得不忍受这样的忙碌，但从前Tony照顾小女友，基本每周都会陪女孩三四次，结果这次他是动了真怒，也想教训一下Petra，几乎有半个多月没和女孩联系过。  
蜘蛛女郎当然委屈地不得了，一开始她还每天都给Tony发大段大段的短信，可对方总是都已读不回，Petra只能从新闻网络看见他男朋友近况，后来小姑娘脾气也上来了，她气鼓鼓地单方面宣布和Tony冷战，然后真的再没去关注过男人的一举一动。  
返校季的舞会越发临近，Petra今年意外收到了几份邀请，她本来不想去，但是一直崇拜的Liz学姐也邀请她，女孩受宠若惊，思考了阵就随便答应了一个男同学的舞伴邀请——当然她连那个男生长什么样都不记得。  
临近舞会前一天Petra想去挑件礼服，她特意拿着Tony的黑卡和Ned去了第五大道，两个人像第一次进城的乡巴佬被奢侈店华丽的服装和珠宝闪瞎了眼，在逛了几家后少女看中了Prada一件红色抹胸鱼尾裙和Chanel的蔷薇中国风旗袍，因为都是当季新品，价位也相差不大，她一时有些为难。  
热情的服务员看出少女的犹豫不决，将两件试用装都拿了出来：“如果喜欢可以都试试。”  
Petra还没说话，身后忽然传来一个熟悉的声音：“两件都包起来。”  
少女吓了一跳，不可置信转过去，在身后揣手好整以暇站着的正是她好久不见的男朋友，Tony Stark。  
周围的顾客和服务员不知什么时候都不见了，偌大的空间只剩他们两个人。  
Petra看见Tony起初很惊喜，可很快就想起了对方过分的举动，沉着小脸问：“Ned呢？你来干什么呀？”  
Tony微微笑着上前：“他有事回家了，我听说你要参加返校季舞会，帮你参考一下选什么礼服好。”  
Petra瞪着眼道：“我才不要你参考。”  
“Really？”Tony也不生气，他拿起那件旗袍，“提醒一下，小姑娘，你刷着我的卡要和别的男人跳舞，我都不能看一眼女朋友穿什么吗？”  
Petra因为这句话心虚了起来，其实见到Tony她的气就消的差不多了，但还是咬着唇嘴硬：“是你先不回我消息的，还跑这么远。”  
“我道歉，只是我觉得疏远你一些，你就会学着脚踏实地，不是做些让我心惊胆战逞英雄的事。”  
“我只是想和你在一起。”Petra仰着湿漉漉的小脸，语气委屈，“难道你也不想我吗？”  
Tony顿了顿，轻轻叹了口气，在少女柔软的发梢抚摸了下：“你说的对，我其实是在惩罚自己，秃鹫的事我们之后再谈，现在把礼服换上给我看看吧。”  
Petra点点头，她拿着那件旗袍进了换衣间。  
不知道是不是巧合，那件旗袍意外合身，少女打开试衣间的门瞬间Tony就愣住了——鹅黄色的旗袍熨帖出女孩玲珑曲致的身线，窄腰翘臀，绣着蔷薇的丝绸侧腰缝里是若隐若现的细腿，胸口越发饱满丰盈，孔雀尾的领口镶着细碎的宝石流光溢彩，衬得她越发雪白盈盈，甚至那贯有的稚气可爱都带上一丝娇媚。  
Tony见过也玩过不少美人，但没有像Petra一样一个眼神就让他硬的发疼。  
他的小爱神。  
Petra见男人许久没动作，还以为不好看，抿了抿嘴踌躇道：“我，我换一件……”  
她还没说完忽然被Tony一把抱住，男人蛮横地挤开少女的双腿，捏着她的下巴就吻了上去，后者的惊呼被全部吞回了这个粗暴激烈的吻：“T，Tony……”  
很快Petra就什么也说不出来了，呜咽着瘫软在了Tony怀里，伸着小舌任凭对方吮吸出啧啧水声。  
在少女快要喘不过气来时候Tony放开了她，把小女友抱在怀里轻轻捋着脊背帮忙顺气：“我后悔了，放你穿成这样去和别人跳舞。”  
Petra喘匀了气，睁着水汽氤氲的眼睛撒娇道：“后悔已经晚咯！”  
Tony含笑咬着少女柔软的耳垂含糊道：“那我现在邀请。”  
Petra被男朋友身上的古龙香水和喷洒的热气醉得晕乎乎的，连自己答应了什么都不知道，等她回过神来，已经从那家商店换到了Tony的劳斯莱斯里。  
前头的挡板已经被遮了起来，Tony用对讲器吩咐Happy多绕几圈，把Petra横陈在座椅上，解开少女胸前的盘扣，丰满的乳房解放了出来，蕾丝花边藏不住两团白花花的软肉在空气里微微晃动。  
男人俯下身，一边亲吻着少女天鹅般修长的脖颈和锁骨，一边用双手搓揉着乳房，冰淇淋般白甜的肌肤染上了艳红，乳珠被捏玩的又红又肿，仿佛能滴出奶来般硬立着。  
Petra发出一声娇吟，食髓知味的身体很快就起了反应，她扭着腰抬起双腿夹在Tony腰上，一双细手搂紧了对方的脖子，这样近的距离能感受到巨物像烙铁般顶在自己的小腹，她情不自禁瑟缩了下，阴唇淌出了水来：“Tony，啊……”  
Tony会意，知道小女朋友已经起了情欲，便放开了玩弄乳肉的手，隔着丝绸揉捏蜘蛛女侠圆润挺巧的屁股，而后顺着旗袍叉开的缝隙钻进双腿间，脱掉对方湿透的内裤，将手指插进了湿漉漉的阴唇里，捉住两瓣肥嘟嘟的花瓣捏揉，不时还拨弄充血的阴蒂。  
汹涌的潮意顺着被玩弄的地方传上来，Petra浑身抖得厉害，呻吟也越发甜软起来。  
Tony故意用旗袍落下的衣角摩挲少女的阴蒂，冰凉柔滑的丝绸带着火辣辣的酸软席卷而来，阴唇暖满得发涨，内里被渴望填满的空虚却越发肆意起来。  
“唔……Tony，Tony你进来呀……”  
Petra讨好地扭动着腰肢，用自己的小穴去蹭男人的膝盖，湿软嫩滑的穴口贪婪地想要吞下什么。  
Tony拍了拍女孩的屁股：“别着急，小色鬼。”  
Petra不满地哼哼两声，像只幼猫睁着无辜的眼睛望着Tony。  
后者解开自己的裤带，将早涨硬的阴茎掏了出来，而后去翻润滑剂。  
Petra等得着急，蹬着脚软绵绵地嚷嚷：“不要那些，你进来，直接进来嘛！”  
“你会受伤的，小姑娘。”Tony捏着少女软乎乎的脸温声安慰，一边挖了大坨软膏抹在阴茎上，而后抬着少女的屁股，缓慢地插进了湿热的花穴里。  
Tony的车子虽然宽敞，但毕竟不够两人放开手脚，钢铁侠压着少女，将她过于柔韧的双腿抬到肩头，整个人沉着腰往前挤，这样的姿势让他很容易能看见粉色的花穴如何吞进自己的性器。  
蜘蛛基因让Petra有很强的自愈能力，体现在性爱上自然便是阴穴的紧致，不管做多少次都像第一次破处一样，何况Tony的阴茎大的惊人，少女吃的很慢，她努力含住体内的阴茎，也只能吃到半截就开始汗津津地软下身来。  
Tony怜惜地吻掉少女眼角的泪花，下身猛然一撞，将狰狞的巨物完全捅进了蜘蛛女侠的身体。  
Petra发出一声凄厉的尖叫，整个人绷紧了身子又轰然软了下去，花穴一阵绞紧，爽得Tony头皮发麻，差点没憋住。  
小女孩眼泪包着泪，下身又痛又满，让她忍不住气恼：“你轻点……疼……”  
“是Petra太勾人了，再说这不是你想要的吗？”Tony挑着眼角含笑反问，挺着腰开始在少女体内抽动起来。  
Petra胸脯一呼一吸地耸动，小脸已然是潮红，不知道是被顶的还是气的，但很快她就彻底软了下来，被男人肏化成了甜腻融化的奶油，身体酥酥麻麻的，神魂颠倒，快感像雪花堆积又像风雨来袭，像是在德国第一次偷尝酒精的感觉，整个人迷失在棉花糖里，屈着身体讨好地要求再多一点。  
旗袍袖口的流珠随着交合的动作发出叮叮当当的碰撞，这样的响动让Petra不自觉想起了Tony临走前那次做爱，被肏干的地方越发痒的厉害。  
不管要不要承认，Petra都知道她真的好想Tony，想念先生的战衣，想念先生说话的语气和身上的雏菊香，还有做爱时候插进她身体的疼痛和快感。  
她像个小小的星球旋转发光，Tony就是她的宇宙，她爱的万物和唯一。  
Petra仰着头去亲吻Tony的下巴和胡子，像只小猫似的只会笨拙地舔弄，留下湿漉漉的水痕，却瞬间激起了Tony的兴致，紧握着少女的腰按在自己阴茎上，一下下插弄的又狠又快。  
囊袋打在屁股上发出肉体撞击的响动，腿根和臀肉都被拍得又红又肿，因为Tony肏的用力，淫靡的液体能在交合处扯出细细的银丝。  
Petra很快就受不了这样凶猛的入侵了，她浑身陷在座椅里，只得抱紧了Tony，含着泪颤抖着让男人慢一点。  
Tony低头撬开少女的唇，嘬着她的唇瓣吮吸小舌，后者含糊发出软绵绵的呜呜声。  
小穴被撑得酸软发疼，虽然确实爽得舒服，但Petra还是有些委屈，她用小手推开Tony的胸膛朝后钻去，可是空间这样狭小，她离开了几厘米，男人就像虎视眈眈的野兽穷追不舍了上来。  
Petra咬着唇正要说什么，忽然车子颠了一下，她猝不及防滚往前，手肘压在了掉下来的安全带上，咯得她痛呼出声，下身狠狠绞紧。  
Tony被夹得抽吸一声，他停了下来喘息了会儿，抱起Petra：“撞到哪里了？”  
“没，没关系，不是很疼。”小女友埋在男人的臂弯里柔柔的撒娇，花穴却还在一张一合的吮吸着，Tony闻言放下心来，压着她的腿弯，更用力地顶撞起来。  
剧烈的满胀感让蜘蛛女侠尖叫起来，她啜泣着摆动腰肢想缓解阴茎肏进来的触感，可是并没有什么用，少女能感受到年长男友的巨物一次比一次进得深，一次比一次肏得狠，最终他的龟头戳到了子宫口的软肉上。  
“啊！好酸……Tony，不，不要顶那里……唔嗯，要出来了，呜呜呜……”  
Tony充耳不闻，他变换着角度不停肏着那处软肉，Petra被肏得满脸失神，小嘴微张着不停摇头，酸涨的潮意泛滥成灾，下一秒就要涌出来般。  
“Honey你好紧，为什么肏过这么多次还紧得像是第一次，天赋异禀的小妓女？”男人故意凑在女孩耳边调笑。  
Petra说不过他，红着脸紧紧抱着Tony咬男人的肩头，乳房挤压在对方胸前晃晃荡荡的，后者吃了疼更加兽性大发，毫不留情地顶撞，花穴被肏开的热疼，少女就只能张着嘴无声地流泪。  
很快她就被Tony干到了高潮，浑身痉挛着喷出了淫水，顺着二人连接的地方流了出来，把昂贵的布料打湿的泥泞一片。  
朦胧一片的眼睛逐渐恢复了视线，Petra瘫软在软榻里张着嘴用力喘息，高潮的余韵还没有完全散去，Tony又开始了新一轮的肏弄，她没办法动作，只能张开双腿接纳Tony的入侵。  
“Tony，Tony不要来了……嗯啊……”  
“乖宝宝，再亲亲daddy，daddy就给你想要的。”  
Petra依言勉强撑起手，在Tony的嘴边亲了两下：“我爱你，Tony。”  
床榻间的告白多了几分情色的旖旎，Tony舍不得身下娇滴滴的小姑娘，但也知道在车里做爱女孩很辛苦，也不再勉强，猛力冲刺了几下，就在Petra的哭喊里射了出来，精液灌进了湿热温暖的巢穴里。  
微凉的精液把小腹都灌得饱涨，蜘蛛女侠呜咽捂着肚子看向Tony，半撒娇半抱怨：“好涨哦……”  
Tony没说话，摩挲着少女水光潋滟的唇瓣垂眼瞧着她。  
Petra身上的旗袍已经皱得不成样子了，文胸早掉了一半，因为情欲变得嫣红的乳房露在外面，双臂白皙柔软垂在小腹处，双腿雪瓷白釉般交叠在一起，之前流出的淫水和夹不住的精液一缕缕黏在腿上和脚踝处，香艳得让Tony几乎一瞬间又要硬起来，更不用说对方娇艳潮红的小脸，含着盈盈水光的眼睛痴迷地仰望着Tony，被汗水打湿的长发散乱在颈边和胸前，她的身体和心性都是水蜜桃般的饱满鲜嫩，在昏暗的车厢里被葳蕤灯火笼罩处金色的年轻和美好。  
Tony陡然生出某种餍足又不甘的矛盾，他托起女孩的屁股，在还湿滑的小穴塞进去两根手指，后者吓了一跳，扭着身子拒绝男人进来："不，不要了，Tony，please……"  
穴肉馋嘴地咬着自己的手指，Tony完全知道再进去会是什么样销魂的感受，但小女友这样激烈的反对他也不想强迫她，于是抽出手指将粘腻的水抹在Petra的嘴上："想要什么可得付出代价，kid，你能还给我什么？"  
Petra知道男朋友在欺负自己，但根本没办法拒绝，她咬着嘴思考了阵，怯生生坐起来去捏Tony的阴茎："我，我帮你含出来。"  
Tony眼角青筋猛然一跳，下身立马又硬了起来，他眯了眯眼上前亲吻住蜘蛛女侠，又将她推倒在座位上，坐在对方身上："No，我们换个花样。"  
他将虬勃的阴茎插进少女丰满的双乳中间，后者惊讶地小小呜哇一声，下意识想躲却被男人牢牢摁在原地："夹着。"  
硕大的肉棒摩擦起轻微的痛楚，带着酥酥麻麻的快感涌了上来，Petra抽吸着挣脱不开，只好用手将雪白圆润的乳房聚拢以便能牢牢夹住Tony的性器，柔软的胸肉很轻易就被顶得变形，乖乖裹着男人上下抽动，这样的肏弄当然不如插下面来的爽，但雪砂粉嫩的小白兔含着青紫粗大的巨物，不时被Tony顶撞得左右晃动，两颗乳珠红肿得仿佛能滴出奶水来，挺翘的龟头在胸口上方一下下的研磨，马眼泻出的清液打湿少女精致的锁骨，这样活色生香的画面也更有别样的趣味。  
Tony玩得越发起劲，他每次动都又狠又快，龟头能打在Petra的下巴，少女一低头就能含住，摩擦火辣辣的疼和细密的快感都要把大脑撑破，阴唇又开始分泌甜腻的黏水，湿的一塌糊涂。  
"Daddy……"Petra被肏得双眼失神，嘴里黏糊糊地乱叫，她不断调整着姿势想让自己得到舒缓，却更加被折磨得大汗淋漓。  
Tony挺腰将性器送到蜘蛛女侠下巴前，后者眨眨眼，乖乖低下头张嘴含住了阴茎顶端，她笨拙认真地舔干净马眼的清液，又学着自己看过的片子那样吞吐柱身。  
她的口活根本一点不好，甚至还会磕磕绊绊用牙齿咬到，但这样的疼痛反而让Tony更兴奋了，阴茎在少女嘴里又涨大了几分，他过分地把自己胡乱插进Petra的嘴里，一边温柔低哑地循循善诱：“慢一点，贪心的小婊子，不要这么紧张，让daddy肏你的嘴。”  
Petra被他的淫言秽语刺激地浑身发软，嘴里都是满满的男性性器的咸腥味道，她紧紧闭着眼，泪水从眼角涔出来，下身更是湿的厉害，不自觉地一阵阵颤抖。  
Tony拍了拍少女因为含着阴茎而胀鼓鼓的腮帮，他记得在网上看过少人讨论蜘蛛女侠的脸颊鼓鼓的像是含着小青蛙，那时就让他对小女友有了隐秘下流的想法。  
他一边用阴茎肏着女友的乳房和嘴巴，一边伸手钻进了旗袍里捏住了少女的阴蒂，那朵湿漉漉的花蕊被他刚捏在手里身下的人就剧烈地一震，钢铁侠能感觉到他的老二被深深吸住，那种异样的湿热让他情不自禁喟叹出声。  
Tony奖励似的亲了亲女孩无力柔软的指骨：“好孩子会有糖果吃。”  
说完他的手指就开始用力搓捏那颗充血的小珠子，Petra触电般浑身发抖，快感和潮意层层堆叠推搡着她，她想求饶，可是嘴里含着的东西让少女只能发出含糊不清的呢喃。  
“小可怜……”Tony嘴里怜惜着，手里的动作却片刻也没有停下来，他的大手玩弄着少女的阴蒂，不时拨弄几下两瓣肥嘟嘟的阴唇，另一只手大力则揉捏着她的乳头，将两团软肉捻得泛起粉色的肉浪来。  
胸前的胀痛揉杂着下身激烈的快感，所有五感都彻底沉沦在欲海里，Petra啜泣着挣扎着，情欲大网般牢牢禁锢住她的一切，Tony是主宰她的宙斯，终于在一阵尖锐激烈的快感后，蛛网浪潮粉靡成飞雪，所有一切溃不成军，她哽咽绷紧着身体又一次高潮了。  
Tony能感受到自己的阴茎被Petra深深吞咽进喉咙又吐了出来，这样的深喉让他情欲翻腾，咬紧牙用力在少女嘴里抽送了几下，拔出来摁在胸口射了精。  
白色的浊液飞落在女孩的脸上，睫毛上挂着沥沥潞潞的精水，更不用说狼藉一片的胸脯，雪白柔腻的肌肤上全是青青红红的掐痕。  
高潮的余韵绵长又舒缓，Petra躺在座位上静静地喘息着恢复神智，她能感觉到Tony伸手擦掉了她脸上胸前的痕迹，而后温柔地将她抱起来，帮她整理身上的衣服——那已经不能算衣服了。  
才穿了几个小时的昂贵旗袍被各样的液体浸湿，未干的精液和淫水大块大块落在裙子上像是盛开的蔷薇花，下摆和领口都是皱皱巴巴的，甚至因为Tony的粗暴动作都扯出了线头来。  
“衣服都弄坏了。”Petra嘟着嘴气呼呼地抱怨。  
Tony好笑着亲了下少女娇嫩的脸庞：“你是不是从来意识不到你的男朋友是亿万富翁？明天我会让人把当季的新品都送来给你挑。”  
Petra吐了吐舌头，把头靠在男朋友的怀里贪恋地汲取爱人的温度：“我不在乎那些，我只是想和你在一起。”  
Tony抚摸少女的动作顿了顿，听着怀里的Petra继续道，“我不怕那些，我是蜘蛛女侠，我也能和你一起面对所有危险保护我爱的人，不要落下我Tony。”  
灯火盈盈，照见女孩眼里一片赤诚。  
Tony呼吸不自觉乱了起来，他抱着她，像拥抱着一段璀璨的星光，携带着爱意穿越四季 铺陈在山和海之间，再将他所有痛苦孤独抚平。  
“我多幸运才能拥有你。”Tony轻声叹息，在Petra光洁的额头落下一吻，而后抚摸着她的耳根道，“这边的东西明天会全部搬到北部去，你的舞会我可能去不了，晚上我尽量早来接你。”  
Petra愣了下抬起头：“北部？你不在曼哈顿住了吗？”  
“我当然住这边，搬过去的只是复仇者基地。”  
Petra鼓了鼓嘴还要说什么，车子忽然停了下来，对讲器响起Happy的声音：“Boss，到了。”  
小女友瞬间紧张起来：“天哪，我这样怎么去见May？”  
“Take easy，我们没在皇后区，你的好朋友已经和May解释过你今晚不回去过夜的。”Tony好笑地将紧张兮兮的小女友放开，亲吻着她的发梢，“我们有很长一段时间没见，你不希望多和我待一会儿吗？”  
男人的声音染上了情热的嘶哑，Petra当然知道这不会是什么简单的纯聊天，她撅着嘴故意纠结：“可我明天有舞会。”  
“我会保证明天把你送回家。”  
Tony说着，手已经开始不规矩地钻进少女的双腿间，后者慌乱地惊讶起来：“你，你还要在这里，wwwwait，会被人看见……”  
男人没有回答，他托着Petra的屁股将阴茎顺利插进了还湿滑的花穴，少女惊喘一声，又慌忙捂住嘴，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛谴责望着罪魁祸首。  
钢铁侠对小女友露出一个宠溺的微笑，扣好腰带，这样肏着她打开了车门下车。  
Petra唔呀一声惊恐地躲进男朋友怀里，除了汽车走远的声音没有听到任何响动，才小心翼翼抬头，四周是旷阔的草地和茂密的树林，夜幕下除了他们根本没人在走动，少女这才松了口气：“这是哪里？”  
“我们的家。”Tony的语气有种奇异的晦涩和缱绻，他托着少女的屁股，就这样抱小孩的姿势往前走。  
男人的力量完全能托住这样娇小的少女，他的阴茎插在柔嫩的后穴，动辄朝上撑开媚肉，带来一阵阵苏爽的快感。  
这样的姿势让Petra轻易就被肏到敏感点，她惊喘着抱紧男人，感觉到下身仿佛开了闸般不停流着水。  
“宝贝，你怎么湿这么多？”Tony明知故问，大手掰开圆臀让自己的性器更能深入进去，哪怕没人，在野外被男人这样肏着Petra的羞耻心也不能消除，她绷着神经紧紧绞着后穴，换来男人更用力的进攻。  
Petra被欺负地直打哭嗝，埋着小脸不让对方亲吻：“太，太深了……Tony，那里别……啊啊啊！”  
Tony这样抱着少女边肏边往庄园走，远远看过去他就像慈爱的年长者安慰着小辈，可只要走近就能看见少女情欲潮红的脸，包裹在旗袍里身体一阵阵发软颤抖，她的声音甜腻娇媚，仿佛一只被肏熟的母猫，更不用说旗袍里若隐若现的小穴含住狰狞的性器在抽动，以及肉体拍打带起的潮黏的水声。  
短短几分钟的路仿佛格外漫长，在Tony终于开门进屋后Petra才彻底放松下来，她恨恨咬住男人的脖颈，在对方猛力进攻中将高潮的淫水浇在体内的阴茎上，两个人都情不自禁打了个颤。  
“Jesus！”Tony都等不及上楼，将Petra压在地毯上就继续肏干起来。  
才穿好没多久的旗袍又被蹂躏得一团糟，在Tony猛烈的撞击里Petra似乎听见布锦撕裂的声音，而后胸前一凉，又被湿热的嘴唇叼住。  
Petra心里小小哀悼了下自己可怜的礼服，又陷入了新一轮的翻云覆雨。  
午后晴暖，微醺的清风从湖中送来，空气里还有淡淡花香，Tony坐在阳台悠闲地翻阅着Ross早上送来的美国队长行踪，忽然卧室传来一声惊天动地的惨叫打破了宁静。  
不一会儿蜘蛛女侠裹着睡袍匆匆忙忙跑了出来，气呼呼瞪着自己的男朋友：“你干嘛不叫我？我要迟到了！”  
“我看你太累了，不忍心。”  
“那也是你害的。”Petra撇着嘴去挑礼服换，站在Tony面前就开始脱衣服，阳光落在对方白嫩的皮肤上泛起金色的光泽，脊背一道优美的曲线顺着脖颈茉入丰盈的臀缝里。  
男人不自觉口干舌燥，他换了个姿势遮住自己撑起来的性器：“Petra，去里面换。”  
少女顿了顿，转过来做了个鬼脸：“你受不了吗？Mr.Stark。”  
这样幼稚的报复让Tony有些哭笑不得，他眯了眯眼：“我完全可以推掉晚上的事，Honey。”  
Petra见玩过火了，吐了吐舌头赶紧蹦蹦跳跳回屋去：“I'm sorry！”  
Tony摇摇头站起来，他望向远方，仙女湖被风吹皱起阵阵璀璨的涟漪，山峦被隐没在朦胧的雾中，那座灯塔亘古不变地伫立在山巅，美得仿佛一个温馨的梦境。  
而他终于可以庆幸这次醒来，爱的人依旧在身边。  
（end）


End file.
